SOS
by Seraphina Moon
Summary: Post Pain in the Heart. One shot about Brennan's feelings towards Zack. BoothxBones fluff. R&R Be KIND!


Disclaimer-I do not own Bones.

Author's Note- Am I the only one who is very depressed that Zack assisted the Gormagon? Well this story tells Brennan's real feelings and why I think Zack really killed that lobbyist dude. Enjoy!

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass..._

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian seeking out Bones. Booth thought the place to be dead, no pun intended. Hodgins was standing over the remains the FBI sent over. Cam was in her office and Angela was no where to be seen. Without Zack the Jeffersonian was not the same place. Normally when Booth entered the Jeffersonian certain things were happening. Cam and Brennan were discussing a case in a language that Booth didn't understand. Zack and Hodgins were doing some crazy experiment and Angela was observing, probably laughing. But not anymore, the place was filled with grief and despair.

Bo0th walked past Cam's office, towards Bones'.

"Booth! Wait!" Cam exclaimed following Booth.

"Not now Cam, I need to talk to Bones." Booth said, not even turning to face Cam.

"But Booth I..."Cam trailed off when Booth stopped at Brennan's office. It was empty. Not empty in the sense that there was no one in it. No, empty in the sense that there was **nothing** in it, Brennan's books, computer, personal effects; all gone.

"Did Bones get a new office?" Booth asked, turning to Cam.

"I found this on my desk this morning." Cam said handing Booth an envelope. Cam's name was scrawled on the front on the back was the Jeffersonian stamp. Booth opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. It was a hand written letter on Jeffersonian letterhead, a letter from Brennan to Cam.

Dear Cam,

I feel that I am no longer of any use to anyone at The Jeffersonian Institute. I was offered a job in London which I intend to take. Please give my deepest love to everyone. Especially Booth, for he will not understand my logic.

Sincerely

Temperance.

"Damn right I don't understand." Booth said heading for the front door.

"Booth!" Cam shouted after him. Booth stopped and turned. "Tell Brennan that I am not looking for her replacement." Cam said. Booth nodded and left.

The car ride to Brennan's apartment seemed to take forever. Booth was afraid that Bones was at the airport. Booth knew about the job offer. He was there when Brennan got the letter.

**Flashback to 2 weeks ago**

Bones and Booth were in Bones' office. They were waiting for some test results so they decided to eat lunch, Wong Foo's take-out.

"What's that?" Booth asked with a mouthful of lo-mein. Bones was holding an envelope in her hand.

"This? I don't know. It's from a museum in London that I had done some work for." Bones explained.

"Open it." Booth said.

Brennan shrugged and opened the letter. "Read it." Booth said.

"Dear Dr. Temperance Brennan,

I would like to extend my gratitude to you for the wonderful work you have done for our institute. With that being said I would also like to offer you the job of Head Forensic Scientist at the museum. The job includes housing and transportation. Please send me a message back with your response.

Hope to be working with you soon.

R.D Wooding

Williams Museum

London, England." Brennan read. Brennan and Booth looked at each other and the simultaneously started laughing hysterically.

"Doesn't that R.D Wooding know that you would never leave me...us..." Booth asked, hoping Bones didn't hear the "me".

"I know. I would never leave!" Brennan exclaimed.

**End Flashback**

Booth ran up the flight of stairs to Brennan's apartment. _She'd better still be there _Booth thought as he walked down the hall.

"Bones! Bones its Seeley open up!" Booth shouted. Booth waited a few seconds for a response, nothing. So Booth took out the spare key Bones had given him for emergencies. Booth considered this to be a huge emergency.

Booth unlocked the door and barged in.

There she was. Bones. His Bones. She was sitting on her sofa hugging her knees. Her beautiful blue eyes were swollen red. Her cheeks were flushed and wet. She was hyperventilating. Booth knew she had been crying for a long while. Booth also knew why.

Bones looked up at him "I...knew...you'd...come..."she said through gasps. Booth ran to Bones and took her in his strong arms.

"I never...should...have...hired him." Bones said.

"Calm down Bones. If you keep hyperventilating you'll pass out. Deep breaths in and out." Booth said. Brennan breathed in and out...in and out...in...and...out.

Finally she stopped hyperventilating and said "Before he came to the Jeffersonian, Zack was a scientist at a small museum in Michigan. He identified small animal remains and the very rare tribal ruins sent to him. Then when he came here he was subjected to all the violence and horror, stories and evidence. I did that to him. I am the one to blame for this not Zack. Now he's stuck in a psychiatric ward with hands that he may never be able to use again. I did that!" Brennan cried.

"Bones you did not do that."

"Yes I did!. I had seven other students I could have chosen but I chose Zack and that was selfish. Now another person I love has been driven to murder."

Now it all made sense. Another person Brennan loved had taken a life. "Do you know why Zack killed the lobbyist?" Booth asked.

"Because his...his...master told him to." Brennan said coldly.

"No because the Gormagon told him that he would kill everyone Zack loved and devour their beings if Zack didn't assist him." Booth said.

"No." Brennan stated shaking her head because what Booth was saying couldn't be true.

"Zack told me this. He also told me that he had watched so many friends die in Iraq and if anything happened to his family he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He also said that he killed a bad man not a good man and that's the only thing that made it bearable." Booth said staring straight ahead.

"If you knew what I knew, you'd be proud of me. Remember that's what he said." Brennan said.

"And you know what...I am." Booth said.

"You are?"

"He protected the ones he loves the only way he knew how. There's something admirable about that. Don't get me wrong I think that he should have come to me for help but the Gormagon had a tight grasp on his mind."

"I love him Booth. He's my family and now he's gone." Bones said burying her head in Booths lapel.

"I know you do. Don't worry you'll be able to see him all the time." Booth whispered. This time Brennan didn't respond. She just cried.

_...Better believe I bled._

--

A/N- I hope you liked this. R&R be kind. I might be writing another version because I had two in mind. Should I?? Tell me your thoughts!. Thanks to Miscreant for betaing!


End file.
